


Lost Stars

by StarSingingAuthor



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: lost boi, they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSingingAuthor/pseuds/StarSingingAuthor
Summary: Lost in thought is not the best way to walk.





	Lost Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt given to me by my best friendo. This as actually a lot of fun. So I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Cross post from tumblr.

Virgil sat in his normal chair, legs thrown over the arm and a notebook sitting open in his lap. He was supposed to be working on a paper for his class but the internet had fully distracted him from that. As such, he was just scrolling through, reading different posts as he went. The man didn’t notice the time passing, that it had gotten dark nor that his roommate hadn’t come home yet. Suddenly his scrolling was halted by his text tone and the notification popping up on the top of his screen.

_L: I need assistance_

The text was enough to worry Virgil, although that wasn’t saying much when he thought about it. Then he noticed it was actually closer to 9 pm, hours later than Logan was normally home. The apartment had grown dark during that time. Virgil sat up in the chair and started typing away at his phone.

_V: whats wrong, where are you_

He sent the text and started tapping on his leg as he waited for the response to come. It wasn’t as long as he expected with Logan tending towards having better grammar and punctuation than he needed when texting.

_L: I don’t know where I am. Help me_

Virgil stared at his phone with fear suddenly pooling in his stomach, making it twist uncomfortably. He quickly hit the phone icon, calling the man as he stood from the chair and started to head towards the door.

“Virgil, I am sorry to bother you but I could not get a hold of anyone else.” Logan greeted Virgil with, the sounds on the other side of the phone somewhat subdued.

“What the hell? You know I’ll help you out. Why did you wait so late to text me? Wait no, we need to find you first. Can you tell me anything about where you are?” Virgil was already grabbing his keys and he walked to the door, the notebook that once laid in his lap forgotten on the floor near the chair.

“Well I am near a forest, but it is hard to tell much else. I was walking for a decently long while before I realized nothing was familiar. I was looking for somewhere to conduct my research for that project due at the end of the month.”

“Logan, that is due next month! Why couldn’t you have waited a little while to work on that so we could have gotten Roman to drive us to wherever we need to be?” Virgil sighed, he knew the response that he was likely to gain from the question.

“You know I don’t like to leave projects. I would much rather get them done and not have to worry about them any longer. I do apologize for this situation. It was not my intention to get lost.”

“No, it never is.” Virgil muttered as he stepped onto the street, looking around for a moment. “Can you tell me which direction you were heading? There are a couple forests I can think of within walking distance from us.”

“Ah, I was not paying attention.” Logan’s voice drifted off as he hummed slightly. Virgil was silent, waiting for him to reach whatever thought he was searching for. “I believe I was heading east. I do remember the sun was quite uncomfortable on my back as I was walking. So I believe that is a logical assumption to make.”

“Okay, I’ll start heading that way. How’s your battery?” Virgil pulled the phone away from his ear, putting it on speaker for the moment as he started to send a text to Roman. He quickly typed out what was going on and asked if he could meet them when he finally found Logan to pick them up.

“It is at seventy six percent.”

“Okay, we can stay on the phone for a while longer then. But if it is too long we’ll need to hang up so you can conserve battery. Sound good?”

“Yes, that should be fine. I’ll remain where I am, that is one of the things one should do when lost.” Virgil could hear the heavy sigh from Logan on the other end. “I can’t believe I was so negligent and caused this to happen.”

“Hey man, we all make mistakes.” Virgil replied, hoping to soothe the other man as he read the text he received from Roman. With a slight nod at the affirmative response, he turned off the speakerphone and held it back to his ear as he hurried along. “Mind telling me exactly why you were walking so far away?”

“I was searching for somewhere that we could more easily see the stars. Since we’re supposed to be doing a paper on the constellations, I was hoping to get a better view of them. But I neglected to realize how far away I had walked before the sun fully set. Regardless, I did find a place to look at them. They are really beautiful.” There was a tone of wonder in Logan’s voice as he mentioned the stars, causing Virgil to glance up and notice only a couple stars due to the light pollution.

“Well, I’ll be there soon and you can show me.”

~~

The two had hung up quite a while ago, Logan had mentioned that his battery was getting lower and Virgil was confident that he was near the other. And his confidence was not ill placed, it wasn’t too much longer before he found the shadowed form of Logan leaning against one of the trees facing the road.

“Logan!” Virgil darted over, startling the man as he did so.

“Virgil, thank you for coming to find me. I do apologize for any incontinence this has caused you.” Logan pushed himself up from the dirt, wiping the back of his dark jeans off with a slight grimace.

“Dude, it’s no problem. Just don’t make this a regular habit. Now I’m going to send Roman a text telling him where we are. Cause I doubt you want to walk home.” Virgil chuckled slightly before pausing, staring at his phone. “Wait, Logan.”

“Hmm?”

“You have your phone.”

“Yes, we were conversing over the phone before you got here. I don’t see the relevance to the situation.”

“You could have used the map app.”

“Oh.” In the dim light Virgil could see the red filling Logan’s cheeks. “Oh no, Roman is never going to let me live this down. Are you sure I can’t just walk back?” He groaned, putting his head in his hands.

“Yes, time to face the music Lo.” Virgil stated with amusement in his voice. It wouldn’t be until later that he would realize Roman wouldn’t let him live down that he also forgot there was a map app on phones. “Now, show me the stars.”


End file.
